


Back To December

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [5]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lyrics Used As Speech, M/M, Not Stage Names, Real Names, Romance, awkward moments, implied self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian can only think back to December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work: [Back To December](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/423977/Back-To-December/)  
> What Helped Make The Story: [Back To December](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUwxKWT6m7U) by Taylor Swift

Zacky and Brian were finally able to meet up after month's of not seeing each other.  
  
It's like Brian didn't want him in his life anymore. Zacky hasn't seen Papa Gates, Brent, or Mckenna in a while, and he was wondering if there was something wrong with one of the three, or if Brian was just flat out ignoring him for some reason.  
  
"Hey Brian" Zacky greeted as the twenty-eight year old male sat in front of him at a Starbucks that wasn't too far from either of their residences.  
  
"Zacky" Brian greeted back as he sat down with his hands folded together in front of him.  
"How's the family?" Zacky asked him looking at his eyes, but Brian's were looking everywhere, but his and Zacky felt saddened by the motion.  
  
"They are good, Brent is still learning piano and Mckenna is still learning how to play the saxophone. Papa Gates is touring with Jeff some more, but I wouldn't be surprised since they are such good friends and all" Brian answered Zacky, but Zacky knew that there was something wrong with Brian, he just didn't know what.  
  
"How have you been?" Zacky asked wanting to get down to some level of why Brian has been ignoring him.  
  
"I've been good, busier than ever with college, band practice, and my professor's hounding me for work that I've already turned in" Brian told him as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Zacky for a few moments before turning his attention toward the growing line of customers that the two Barista's had to take care of in the shop.  
  
They sat there talking for a while and somehow worked in the sunny weather that was going on in California, but, other than the somewhat short answers Brian gave he never looked Zacky in the eyes at all and that hurt Zacky because their relationship had been going so well and then it just flat lined because of one incident.  
  
"Brian...I know why you aren't looking at me. The last time that you gave me roses I left them there on the front porch to die because you fucked up" Zacky told him looking at him straight and being serious, he wanted to change views on this subject and get it toward the right path; the real reason he invited Brian here  
.  
Zacky stood from his seat when Brian still didn't look at him in the eye. "Forget this, I'm gone" Zacky said as he picked up his Salted Carmel Latte and turned to leave, but Brian standing up and grabbing his wrist made him stop.  
  
"Zacky, you've looked for an apology since the incident happened, well this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, and saying I'm sorry for that night...My mind always takes me back to that December night all the time" Brian said finally looking at him in the eye.  
  
"Freedom ain't nothing, but missing you and wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. If I could, I'd go back to that December night, turn around all I did, and make it all right...I think about December all the time" Brian told him still looking him in the eyes.  
  
Zacky, once again, fell for those chocolate brown eyes of Brian Haner Jr.'s, but he doesn't know how much he'll regret it later.  
  
Four month's passed by the couple and they were all joyful for Zacky since he had his love and best friend back.  
  
It was December once again, and Brian has barely been sleeping for the past two weeks, because he was playing back him leaving Zack at the front of the porch the night after he cheated on him.  
  
Zacky's birthday rolled around, but Brian didn't have the guts to call Zacky, because, yet again, Brian cheated on him. He hated himself even more, because he had cheated on Zacky at his own birthday party the year before.  
  
Brian tried to shake the guilty thoughts from his head so he thought about the previous summer when he and Zacky drove up the coast in his Chevelle with the hood down and the wind whipping their short hair around and the brightest smile he ever saw on Zacky's face.  
  
Zacky had insisted on driving the car so Brian let him and Zacky smiled and laughed all the way to Los Angeles before he allowed Brian to drive them back to Hunington Beach.  
  
It was that fall that Brian realized he loved Zacky more than anything in his life.  
  
But that December Brian had became afraid, they hadn't faught once on anything and that's when Brian did it. That's when Brian cheated.  
  
Zacky had given Brian all his love, but all Brian gave him was a broken heart and a goodbye.  
  
Brian hesitantly knocks on Zacky's door four days after his birthday with nerves that of a withdrawing heroine addict, his old black leather jacket providing a warmth that wasn't helping his nerves at all, but he knew he had to swallow his pride and tell Zacky that he, once again, cheated on him.  
  
Zacky opens the door and immediately knows why Brian had finally came around, "I...I cheated...again" Brian said as he swallowed his pride and got out before his brain chickened out on him.  
  
Zacky folds his arms in front of his chest, not the least bit surprised by Brian's actions. "Your here to say sorry about that night you cheated" Zacky said looking up his nerve-wreaked boyfriend. Zacky chuckled, and looked up so tears wouldn't start building up in his eyes. "You will repeat last December for forever with me won't you? You'll always think about last December, and something will happen to where you cheat on me" Zacky said as he tilted his head down so a tear could drip onto the snow.  
  
"Freedom really ain't nothing, but missing you and wishing you'd realized what you had when you were mine. You will forever go back to December, wish you could turn things around, and change your own mind, you will forever go back to December all the time" Zacky said looking at Brian as tears continued to slip down his cheeks.  
  
"It's my turn to say goodbye this time Brian" Zacky said as he backed away from the door jam so he could close his door on Brian Haner Jr. for, hopefully, the rest of his life.  
  
It was summer now, and Zacky had, indeed, tried to move on from Brian Haner Jr., but, everytime he had dinner, or went to a movie with someone, he always compared them to Brian. Man or woman, didn't matter, they always never compared to Brian.  
  
On a late night in July, Zacky went to Brian's dorm room knowing that it was his birthday that day and, what he heard from their mutual friend Matt Sanders, Brian hadn't enjoyed their night of partying like Matt had hoped he would.  
  
Zacky knocked on Brian's dorm room door, and waited patiently for Brian, or his room mate, to open the door.  
  
When the door opened it was by Brian's room mate, Gary who answered. Brian and Zacky had a neutral relationship with Gary. They didn't have sex in the dorm room, and he didn't take girls back to the dorm.  
  
"Come on in Zacky, I hope you can cheer the emo kid up" Gary said jabbing at Brian's strange behaviour lightly. Zacky smirked sadly, "I sure hope I can" Zacky said as he passed through the doorway, and headed to Brian's side of the room.  
  
Zacky looked passed the shade that gave the boys their privacy in the room and saw Brian, who looked like a mess, writing random things on sheets of paper. Brian would do that when he was in deep thought or depressed about something.  
  
"Hey Bri" Zacky said leaning on the wall that was the only space between the shade now.  
  
"Zacky" Brian breathed out as he looked up from his writings. His eyes were red and blood shot, like he'd been crying for days on end, and only stopping when he ran out of tears.  
  
Zacky decided to get straight to the point so he walked in more and closed the shade, signaling to Gary he and Brian wanted privacy and, by the way Gary took it, he left the dorm room all together.  
  
"You know what I think about every December?" Zacky asked rhetorically, he didn't want Brian to guess and get his answer wrong. "During December I always think about that night in September, the night you first ever saw me cry. I cried over my cat Mitten's finally dying after all these years, and all you did was hold me, because you knew saying something would have been completely illogical since you didn't know my cat as well as I did" Zacky told him leaning his back against the wall, and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"This is maybe wishful thinking or probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right" Brian said sniffling and looking down at all the writing he had done while in his depressed state.  
  
Zacky sighed knowing that Brian had more to say, but Brian had to coax himself into saying it so Zacky stayed in the same position waiting for Brian to speak his mind patiently as always.  
  
"I'd go back in time to change, but I can't. I want to see you at your house tomorrow, but if you don't want to see me, and if the chain is on your door I understand" Brian said looking up at Zacky again.  
  
Zacky looked in his eyes and saw a little spark of hope, it wasn't much, but Brian still hoped that Zacky still felt for him. "Tomorrow" Zacky said before opening the shade, sliding passed it, then opening the door and exiting out of the dorm room.  
  
The next day came quickly for the pair and Brian soon arrived at Zacky's house at around noon.  
  
He tried to open the door and was successful in opening the door making that little spark of hope flicker on and off more frequently in his mind. He walked toward the kitchen, the most likely of places Zacky would be at near twelve o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
"Zacky" Brian said as he took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. That seems to be all Brian is doing now-a-days, is swallowing his pride.  
  
"Brian" Zacky said looking up from his sandwich and chips that he had made for lunch.  
Brian took a deep breath, and let it all out. "I want to say I'm sorry for both the night's that I cheated on you. I go back to December all the time because freedom ain't nothin', but missing you and wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December before last and last December to turn around and make them all right and change my own mind. I can't help, but go back to December all the time because I don't want to live life without you" Brian told him spewing out what he had thought of to say and saying what his heart needed him to say.  
  
Zacky shivered, he knew that Brian's words were a promise now. "Are you serious? Don't play games with me Brian" Zacky wondered looking straight at Brian's eyes and seeing no lies.  
  
"I tell no tales Zacky" Brian said while walking to Zacky. Zacky stood up from his seat and walked toward Brian, "Then seal the deal" Zacky said looking up at Brian's eyes.  
  
Brian bent his head down and kissed Zacky on the lips, sealing the deal. Telling no tales, not breaking the promise he made to both their hearts.  
  
For Zacky wouldn't forgive him a third time if he messed this chance up.


End file.
